The present invention relates to water closet flanges and, more particularly, to water closet flanges including multiple, coupled components.
Water closet flanges are used to join water closets or toilet bowls to the open ends of sewer pipes, for example, in residential or commercial structures. It is known to form multiple component or composite water closet flanges. An exemplary composite water closet flange 10 is shown in FIG. 11, which is a bottom plan view thereof. The water closet flange 10 includes a hub member 20 including a tubular portion 22 and a radially outwardly extending flange portion 24 on the upper end of the hub member 20. A plurality of spaced apart locking tabs 26 also extend radially outwardly from the hub member 20 and are positioned axially below the flange portion 24. A ring member 50 surrounds the upper portion of the hub member 20. The ring member 50 has an inner peripheral edge 52 defining an opening and having an inner diameter selected such that portions of the ring member 50 are interposed between the flange 24 and each of the locking tabs 26. In this manner, the flange 24 and the locking tabs 26 cooperate to secure the ring member 50 on the upper end of the hub member 20. The tubular portion 22 may be adapted to fit tightly over the sewer pipe. The ring member 50 includes bolt holes 54 for receiving bolts to secure the water closet to the ring member 50.
The hub member 20 may be formed of polyvinylchloride (PVC) or other suitable polymeric material with the ring member 50 being formed of metal. Typically, the water closet flange 10 is assembled by forcing the ring member 50 over the locking tabs 26 such that the locking tabs 26 are temporarily deflected, allowing the ring member to seat between the flange portion 24 and the locking tabs 26. Generally, it is preferable to provide at least four locking tabs 26, allowing the ring member to seat between the flange portion 24 and the locking tabs 26 to provide a secure and stable joinder between the hub member 20 and the ring member 50. As a result, it is typically necessary to deflect two or more of the locking tabs 26, requiring substantial amounts of force (e, using a mallet). The locking tabs 26 may be frequently broken, in which case the hub member 20 typically must be discarded.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a composite water closet flange includes a hub member having a hub member axis and including a connecting portion and a through-passage extending through the connecting portion. The connecting portion includes a shoulder extending radially outwardly. A plurality of locking tabs extend radially outwardly and are axially spaced apart from the shoulder. A ring member is mounted on the hub member and includes an inner peripheral portion surrounding the connecting portion and defining an opening. The inner peripheral portion includes a plurality of engagement portions interposed between the shoulder and respective ones of the locking tabs. A key slot is defined in the inner peripheral portion and communicates with the opening. The key slot is sized and configured to receive at least one of the plurality of locking tabs therethrough.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a composite water closet flange includes a hub member having a hub member axis and including a connecting portion and a through-passage extending through the connecting portion. The connecting portion includes a radially extending shoulder. A plurality of radially extending locking tabs are axially spaced apart from the shoulder. A ring member is mounted on the hub member and includes a plurality of engagement portions interposed between the shoulder and respective ones of the locking tabs. A key slot is defined in the ring member. The key slot is sized and configured to receive at least one of the plurality of locking tabs therethrough.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a hub member for use with a ring member having a key slot to form a composite water closet flange is provided. The hub member has a hub member axis and includes a connecting portion and a through-passage extending through the connecting portion. The connecting portion includes a shoulder extending radially outwardly. A primary locking tab extends radially outwardly and is axially spaced apart from the shoulder. The primary locking tab is sized and configured to allow the primary locking tab to pass through the key slot. A secondary locking tab extends radially outwardly and is axially spaced apart from the shoulder. The secondary locking tab is sized and configured to prevent the secondary locking tab from passing through the key slot.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a ring member for use with a hub member including a plurality of locking tabs to form a composite water closet flange is provided. The ring member includes an inner peripheral portion adapted to surround the hub member and defines an opening. A key slot is defined in the inner peripheral portion and communicates with the opening. The key slot is sized and configured to receive at least one of the plurality of locking tabs therethrough.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method of assembling a water closet flange includes providing a hub member having a hub member axis and including a connecting portion and a through-passage extending through the connecting portion. The connecting portion includes a shoulder extending radially outwardly. First and second locking tabs extend radially outwardly and are axially spaced apart from the shoulder. A ring member is provided including an inner peripheral portion defining an opening and a key slot defined in the inner peripheral portion and communicating with the opening. The key slot is sized and configured to receive at least one of the first and second locking tabs therethrough. The connecting portion of the hub member is positioned in the opening of the ring member such that the inner peripheral portion is interposed between the second locking tab and the shoulder. The connecting portion of the hub member is positioned in the opening of the ring member such that the first locking tab is axially aligned with the key slot. The first locking tab is axially displaced through the key slot.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.